Smile
by Evil Idiot
Summary: Hikari is dumped by her boyfriend. What happens?
1. Default Chapter Title

The first fic that I thought was actually good enough to post ^_^. Warning: This is a DAIKARI fic. Understand? If you're a Takari or Yakari or whatever fan, don't read and then flame me for using the "wrong" coupling. And if you seriously don't like it, and not because of the coupling, you can tell me how to improve, okay? Anyway, this is only the prologue. So it's VERY short.   
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
There is only one reason to envy Takeru Takaishi. It's not because he's the captain of the basketball team, or because he's popular. That reason isn't even the fact that girls wait in line to say "hi" to him, even though that's probably the reason why every guy at my school other than me wants to be him.  
  
It's because of Hikari.   
  
It's pretty obvious those two are in love. They've known each other since they were eight. They've been through so much. I never got a chance.  
  
I was lucky, however, that Hikari got Mr. Yamamoto for History, Period 1, same as me. Hikari has long light brown hair, but today she had put it up at the back of her head. Even though it was still pretty early in the morning, the sun was already shining so the lights were turned off. A sort of halo formed around Hikari's head.   
  
It fits her perfectly, since she's a perfect angel. What she was wearing wasn't totally angelic, however. Today was a free dress day, and Hikari was wearing a light blue tank top, and flared black jeans. She looked much better than she did in the uniform.   
  
Around her neck was her beloved camera. Hikari still liked taking pictures, even though it had been five years since our 5th grade adventures in the digi-world. Five years. I can't believe it was so long ago. It still seems like yesterday.   
  
"Mr. Motomiya!"  
"Huh?"  
  
A few kids started laughing at me. Oh, well.  
  
"Pay attention!"  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"This is only a warning. Next time I catch you daydreaming in my class, I'll have to give you a detention."  
"Okay."  
  
Like that would stop me from daydreaming.  
  
*  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
The note just seemed normal. Takeru constantly slipped messages into my locker since we had only Period 7, Science, together.  
  
I had opened it, unaware of what it said. I had read it, thinking it was a joke. I had reread it, shocked. And when I tore it into pieces and tossed the shreds into a trash can, I was angry.  
  
Takeru apparently didn't love me anymore. He felt that he couldn't tell me in person, so he had written a note. Everything had seemed normal on our date last night. Or maybe we had been dating so long, that I didn't notice anything wrong?   
  
I had a window seat in History, and the sun was shining as if the entire world was happy. How ironic.   
  
I turned around, bored. Daisuke sits behind me, and right now he was pretending to be writing something down, when he was really doodling on his paper. It was Veemon. He must have felt the power of my gaze, for he looked up at me.   
  
Then his neutral expression turned into a wistful smile of loneliness, or regret. I looked away, and took out a book. The bookmark, a photo, fell out. It was one of the many pictures of Takeru and I. We were a carnival when it was taken, and he was smiling, as usual.   
  
I scowled. The smile had lost all the charm it once had. Now, it seemed like a taunting sort of smile. An annoying, irritating smile. Disgusted, I took out a pair of scissors and cut it into tiny pieces. Soon I had a nice pile of what could be used as confetti. Or maybe I could dump it into his annoying hat.  
  
I realized what I had just planned to do. Was I really that set on revenge? Takeru wasn't my whole world, was he? I hadn't lost much, just a boyfriend. I could easily find someone else to take his place, right?  
  
Maybe.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hikari's POV  
  
SLAM! I slammed my locker shut, and ran hurriedly to Science. It was unfortunate that my locker was at the other side of the school, for Mrs. Hoshi was strict about getting to class on time. I was often late since the school campus was pretty big.   
  
The bell rang 10 seconds after I slid into my seat.   
  
"Thank Kami-sama!"  
"Hey Hikari."  
  
It was Takeru, looking entirely normal.  
  
"Hello Takeru."  
  
I replied in the iciest tone my usually happy voice could manage.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"Don't play dumb with me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your note."  
"I didn't give you a note today."  
"Mr. Takaishi! Ms. Yagami! Please continue your conversation /after/ class!"  
  
Takeru walked slowly to his seat at the other side of the room. Why was he acting as if nothing had happened? Wait! What if he hadn't sent the note…?  
  
*  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
"Mr. Takaishi! Ms. Yagami! Please continue your conversation /after/ class!"  
  
Like in History, I happened to sit not far from Hikari; just two seats away from her. Her beautiful face was wearing a scowl I had never seen on it before. Takeru. He must have caused this. Why else would they be arguing?  
  
I looked at where Takeru was sitting. Confusion was written clearly on his face. So was sadness. He looked up at me with eyes that seemed to be saying, "Do you know what happened?"  
  
I shook my head. He looked away and stared out the window, as if he was going to fly out of school and escape any problems he had here. Hikari, however, was buried in the boring textbook, listening intently to Mrs. Hoshi. I had never seen her like this before. Hikari wasn't totally failing her classes, but she wasn't exactly acing them either.   
  
Bored, like in every class other than Art and PE, I took out a book. I disliked reading when I was younger, and still do, but it was better than the textbook and Mrs. Hoshi's lecture.   
  
But the book was boring too. So boring I fell asleep…  
  
RRIINNGG!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I blinked. The clock read 2:40. School was over! I gathered all my books when   
someone put their hand on my shoulder. Mrs. Hoshi. She didn't say anything, just put a pink slip on my desk, a very familiar slip.  
  
I groaned. Detention!   
  
*  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
After scribbling down the homework, I was about to leave the classroom when I heard someone groan. Daisuke. He had a pink detention slip in his hands, a common sight.  
  
Poor Daisuke. He can't help but fall asleep in class.   
  
I noticed someone else was still here too. Takeru.   
  
"Takeru?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sure you didn't give me a note today?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Because I got a note today saying that you didn't love me."  
"Really? Where is it?"  
"I was so angry that I tore it to pieces and threw it in the trash can."  
"It's probably a jealous admirer of mine. They must have really studied my handwriting."  
  
Takeru was joking, but it was probably true. I'd gotten notes like this before, but I could always tell it wasn't him.   
  
"Well, now that that's been settled, are you still angry at me?"  
"No, of course not."  
  
I smiled and hugged him, much happier than I was this morning. Out of the corner of my eye, however, I saw Daisuke giving me a sad smile. I shuddered.  
  
"Is something wrong, Hikari?"  
"No, nothing's wrong."  
"Okay."  
  
Daisuke was gone, but his sad smile wasn't.   
  
*  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
Takeru and Hikari were hugging now, looking perfectly normal. I clenched my fist, but didn't go back. I had been so stupid back then, to chase after Hikari. It was totally obvious she didn't like me, except to me.   
  
I suppose they think I've gotten over the crush, and put it behind me, but I haven't. I hide my emotions when I see them together. It's hard, but it can be done.   
  
I had walked all the way to my locker, which had taken awhile since it was at the other side of the school. Right next to Hikari's.   
  
I opened my locker, shoved in all of my stuff, and was about to leave when I noticed a note sticking out of Hikari's locker. The envelope had only one word on it, which was Bitch. It was barely legible, so it must have been some popular dumbass girl who was jealous.  
  
I wanted to ignore it, but the place was deserted and I couldn't resist my curiosity. I opened it, and a piece of loose-leaf paper fell out.   
  
In the same messy writing on the envelope, were a string of the foulest curse words I had ever seen. No name was written on the paper.   
  
I put it back into the envelope and was going to stick it back when Hikari walked up to me.  
  
"Hi Daisuke. What's that you're putting into my locker?"  
"Ah-I found it sticking out of your locker and…uh…"  
  
Hikari took it from my hands, took one look at the envelope, and tossed it into a nearby trash can. She looked at me, and smiled.   
  
"I get these all the time. Next time you see one, do me a favor and throw it into the trash."  
  
Casually, as if nothing had happened, she opened her locker, took out the books she needed, put some stuff in, and left. I must have stood there for a full five minutes before realizing I should go home.   
  
I guess that's one of the things I like about her. It takes a lot to get her angry.  
  
*  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
After throwing the envelope labeled "Bitch" in the trash can, I pretended to leave. Soon, I heard Daisuke leaving, so I went back to read it. The trash can had been empty before the note, so I reached in and pulled it out. I didn't recognize the handwriting. Daisuke had definitely not written it.  
  
I had never gotten a note like this before, contrary to the lie I had just made up about getting them all the time. The envelope was totally plain, and the note inside had been written on a piece of loose-leaf paper.  
  
The message made it obvious the writer was seriously mad at me. Who could it be? Oh, yeah. Any other girl in the school who happened to like Takeru, which could be anyone. Most likely someone more popular than I who thought she deserved him more than I did.  
  
Suddenly I felt something a little spiky in my hand. I looked to see a ball of paper. I hadn't noticed that I had been crumpling it into a tiny ball. Disgusted, I really threw it away and left.  
  
*  
  
It SEEMS like a Takari…but it isn't. Don't expect the next part soon. Review to make me happy. BTW, are any of you Card Captors fans? Then you MUST read "Dimensions", written by The MOUSE. It is definitely the best fic I have EVER read! (no offense to anyone else, but I swear s/he must be a professional writer!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Yay! I finished typing this! ^_^ I seriously hope you guys like this, even though I spent about an hour on this…^_~  
  
Warning: This is a Daikari fic. If you're offended by those, don't read this. But I hope you'll like this anyway, since I put a lot of effort into my fics.  
  
*  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
"Hey Takeru."  
  
I groaned inwardly at the sound of that annoying voice. Most of the male population in the school thought she was extremely good-looking, talented, and smart, for someone immensely popular. Candice Park.  
  
The girls were totally jealous. Who wouldn't be? Candice had pretty honey-colored eyes, and long light brown hair that was usually tied into a high ponytail. She was very skinny, and the head cheerleader on the squad. She was flawless and seemed to live a perfect life.  
  
Maybe that's why she annoys me so much.  
  
"Takeru-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering why you and Hikari were fighting during Science today. I hate it when people fight."  
  
She was actually asking, "Are you breaking up?" That's probably why Candice is one of the few people that disgusts Hikari. Me too.  
  
"Oh, it was just a misunderstanding."  
  
"Well, I was wondering whether you guys would want to go to the Christmas party I'm holding. It's going to be lot's of fun."  
  
Candice was also filthy rich.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to."  
  
"It's going to be at my place, on Christmas Eve, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See ya there!"  
  
Candice, over-hyper, waved goodbye and left, while I scowled. Her party was just a chance for her to flirt with me. Even though she had a boyfriend, it was obvious to everyone she was obsessed with me and thought Hikari was an invention of the devil.   
  
Sighing, I went home to do my long-procrastinated homework.  
  
*  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
Candice always throws the best parties, I admit. Even though we despised her, Takeru and I never missed out, since we were both considered popular.  
  
This one seemed no different. The entire house was decorated with streamers, balloons, the works. The usual refreshments, usual everything. It somehow turned out different, however.   
  
She had walked up to us, with a glint in her eyes that was all too familiar. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Hey Takeru. Having fun?"  
  
"Sure, Candice. Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom."  
  
"It's over there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He walked very quickly, trying to make it seem like he really needed to use it. This was probably his best lie yet to get away from Candice.   
  
But 15 minutes passed, and Takeru hadn't returned. I went to investigate. What I saw was the shock of my life.   
  
Takeru and Candice were kissing. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I ran away. He never loved me. Well, maybe until he saw her.   
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"D-Daisuke…"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Takeru and-and Candice…a-are.."  
  
Daisuke didn't say anything, and it was comforting, in a way. Until he smiled.  
  
"Well, maybe Takeru mistook Candice for you. You sort of look alike, since your hair is in a high ponytail right now…"  
  
"She's so much p-prettier than m-me…" I managed to choke out, crying.  
  
"Not to me."  
  
Daisuke leaned forward and kissed me. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I could feel it in my toes, a nice, pleasant, tingling sensation.  
  
It lasted for only about five seconds, but it was one of the best five seconds in my life.   
  
"D-Daisuke…"  
  
I hugged him, still crying, but touched.  
  
*  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
As soon as I was able to break away from Candice's iron grip, I slapped her. Surprisingly, all she did was put a hand on her now red cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, Takeru." She was barely whispering, but I heard it very clearly.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a bitch this whole time. For hitting on you, even though Hikari was your girlfriend. It's just that-that well, my parents have been divorced since I was five."  
  
"But your mom still lives with you."  
  
"The woman everyone knows as my mother is really my stepmother. And the reason why I've been an over-achiever is to impress my real parents. The Candice you know is just a mask." She looked at me, eyes brimming with rare tears. "You have no idea what it's like for your parents to get divorced."  
  
"Actually, I do. My parents got divorced when I was only four and my brother seven. It really affected my brother. He became a total loner until we went to-never mind."  
  
"Where did you go?" Candice's tears were gone, but her voice was still soft. She seemed like a totally different person.  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"You can tell me." Five minutes ago Candice had been one of my least favorite people on the earth. Now she wasn't. I would tell her.  
  
"You probably won't believe me, but nine years ago, me, my brother, and some other people were at summer camp. It snowed. And we went outside, but then these weird things called digivices fell out of the sky and we were sucked into the digital world. We each got our own digimon, and we fought evil digimon. Lots of things happened. I met Hikari on that first visit. You think I'm crazy now, don't you?"  
  
"I don't think you're crazy. I believe you." She took my hand in hers. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
*  
  
Epilogue  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
Takeru and Candice have become good friends, but nothing more. Now that she's taken off her mask of perfection, it's very weird to see her without her large circle of "friends". She's made real friends now, including me and Hikari.  
  
Today the four of us were relaxing under the generous shade of a tree. Hikari was reading a book, Takeru and Candice were sleeping, and I was just lying down, looking at the beautiful face of Hikari. She felt my gaze on her, and looked at me, smiling.   
  
Takeru and Hikari are no longer a couple, not since the incident at Candice's party. That meant trouble for Takeru, since that would mean he's single. More girls than ever have been pestering him, when all he wants is peace.   
  
I smiled at all three of them. It seems like we've all gotten what we wanted. All of us.  
  
*  
  
If you have any questions, comments, flames, etc. just review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Improvement is a good thing.   



End file.
